Hudson Horstachio
As the most requested type of Piñata - a classic horse piñata - Hudson Horstachio is as famous as you can possibly get on Piñata Island. He’s a real Piñata Superstar! However, despite all of his success, he’s still a stand-up steed…and his friends, Fergy Fudgehog, Ella Elephanilla, Paulie Pretztail, and Les Galagoogoo are always there to keep his hooves on the ground. Because of his celebrity status, Hudson sometimes wears outlandish disguises when out in public. But Hudson is not above using his superstardom to get what he wants. And what he really wants to do is to dance... all the time! Hudson is as famous as you can possibly get on Pinata Island. Think Brad Pitt meets Secretariat. Always in demand and frequently double-booked, Hudson is by far one of the post popular pinatas in the biz. It's incredibly difficult to get on his calendar - he usually only does the parties of the rich & famous or heads of state. His biggest fan is Beverly Badgesicle. Hudson likes to go to appointments and if his appointements are canceled he gets really angry. He got into arms with Hamilton Horstachio when he started canceling his appointments, and set himself up to win a Horstachio competition. His friends had to force Hamilton to evolve into a Zumbug to disqualify him so that he would get his appointments for him. Later, when his Piñatameter was swapped for Fergy's he quickly became depressed due to the lack of superstar appointments and having to do things such as scratching himself when he would like others to do it for him. Hudson was shown to only sleep for 8 seconds each day. Quotes *''It's me! Hudson! The world's most popular piñata!'' *''Well, wherever the party is they'll be excited to see yours truly... and I just had my smile candy-coated, too!'' His teeth are so shiney they almost blind the others. *''Can I cancan? I candy can candy cancan. Hit it Les! *''I'll simply never meet someone that amazing again, I...gives a mirror to Hudson Hi, who's this?'' *''I swear on my exclusive line of personal skin-care products!'' *''It's exhausting being famous. Sometimes I barely have time to stare at myself in the mirror.'' *''Megastar. Superstar. Rockstar. I'd practically be a constellation.'' *''Let's see... says swing a right here. I'll do better than that. I'll boogie right.'' *''Over here! I'm in the clear! The lighting is perfect and the camera's on my good side!'' *''There's plenty of me to go around!'' *''Success never tasted so sweet!'' *''I taste as good as I look!'' *''My candy's so delicious I just might break myself open!'' *''Ah, me!'' *''Ladies and gentlemen! I have arrived!'' *''Hudson Horstachio: Accept no substitutes!'' Opposite MUDSON The opposite of Hudson, this horse hates his looks and wears a paperbag with eye-holes and sunglasses. He also has opposite ear colors to that of a regular Horstachio. Whenever he takes his bag off others gag and throw-up. Quotes- "Oh, it could be worse, sir, you can end up looking hideous- off bag like me..." | valign=top | Gallery 315279.jpg Hudson Horstachio.png Hudson.png Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series